


Warming Voice

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Voice

Cosima is lying peacefully, listening to the radio. Juliette Barnes was currently on the radio. She and Juliette had talked over the phone before now. She knew how nervous the girl was and yet... She had a warming voice. She was tender with the girl, sweet even, when they met but she was only remembering now. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling as she let the girl's voice wash over her. She was singing about happiness. Cosima couldn't help but feel just a little smug, Juliette was sweet and clearly the girl had fallen for her. She had always thought she would be a lab geek, someone nobody noticed... Juliette had noticed.


End file.
